warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Curly Sun
Sprüche, die mein Leben sehr gut beschreiben Wenn du nur halb so arrogant wärst, wie du immer tust, dann würde ich jetzt hier hin kotzen Don't look back, look foreward to the future. The death comes soon. Life can stop all a dime. A broken heart needs time to heal. But it can be broken again every sec. Mine does. It's like an old scar, that is torn open again when it just had closed. And I can't forget his words, and if someone asks me, the wound gets bigger. I don't know if I'm able to forget this pain ... or my heart is able to heal. The one I loved the most is now the one I hate the most. Oh my holy goodness! I cry out my tears of pain but you don't notice. I lose my blood every day but you don't see it. My heart is broken but you don't care. You failed to see my pain. You're not worth my pain, my tears, my heart. One day the one will come that has the power and the love to heal your heart. But ... maybe one day is too late. Wo du sonstnoch gucken kannst /Denn ich bin er!/ /Aschenfrost/ Meine Character Arts Signatur Freunde im Wiki Cinder ;) Brauni ;P Haustiere Maja - männlicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich klein war. Bert - weiblicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich nicht ganz so klein war. (Ja, ich weiß, die Namen...) Vinny - weiblicher blauer Wellensittich. Sie starb an einer Erbkrankheit Sally - grüngelber weiblicher Wellensittich. Starb an einer Erbkrankheit, aber später als Vinny. Harry - grauer männlicher Wellensittich Leroy.png|Leroy Heini Einzelläufer.png|Heini Einzelläufer Heini 2.0.png|Heini Hauskätzchen Nikita.png|Nikita Fluffy - männlicher knallgrüner Wellensittich. Hop Sing - grauer männlicher Wellensittich mit gelbem Kopf. Bella - weiblicher, türkisfarbener Wellensittich, sieht aus wie gemalt Lady Bird - bläulich-türkisfarbener, weiblicher Wellensittich mit grünen Federflecken und einem gelben Kopf Nikita - cremebraun-schwarz-gestromter Hauskater mit grünlichgelben Augen. Wurde leider überfahren als ich noch ganz klein war Leroy - Nikita's Bruder, pechschwarz, gelbe Augen, starb vor Nikita (blöde Autos!) Heini - eingentlich Prinz Heinrich. Schwarzes Fell (wenn er in die Sonne geht, sieht man, dass es dunkelbraun-getigert ist), gelbe Augen. Mischung aus Ezropäisch Kurzhaar und Norwegisch Wald. Seine alten Besitzer holten sich einen Hund und kümmerten sich nicht mehr um ihn. Hatte Organ-Probleme. Wir mussten ihn einschläfern. George - helles, farnbraunes Kaninchen (Männchen) mit braunen Augen. Starb am falschen Futter. Kaninchen Blacky - eigentlich Black Beauty. Schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit weißer Nase und braunen Augen. George's Bruder. Sie starb mit fünf, im Sommer als ich im Urlaub war. Little Joe - wuscheliges, blaues Teddy-Kaninchen (Männchen). Sehr langes Fell. Nahmen wir nach George's Tod für Blacky auf. Kira - indisch farbenes Kaninchen (Weibchen). Nahmen wir kurz nach Blacky's Tod für Little Joe auf. Starb nach zwei Tagen an Hasenschnupfen. Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Candece - schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Nase. War Kira's Freundin. Sehr bissig. Ist nun Little Joe's Stallbewohnerin Skippy - graues Widder-Kaninchen (Männlich). Lief einer Freundin von uns zu, die gab ihn dann zu uns. Jack - junger, wilder Hovawart-Rüde (die Rasse gibt's!). Schwarzmarken. Tiere meiner Familie Mijou - null Ahnung wie man die schreibt. Schwarz, weiße Pfoten, verstorben Kleo - Graupapagei, Timley. Mädchen (denke ich), sagen trotzdem immer "er", lebend Mijou.png|Mijou Name vergessen.png|Name vergessen (irgendwas mit Lina) Hörn.png|Hörn Hörn - KP wie man den schreibt. Weiß, blaue Augen, taub. 'Nina '- schwarze Katze, Name vergessen, verstorben 'Jimmy '- Yorkshire-Malteser-Mix, verstorben 'Jona '- Yorkshire-Mateser-Mix, verstorben Ja, halber Zoo zu Haus', wa? Tja, is' halt so, net? Über mich *Ich kann links und rechts nicht unterscheiden *Meisterin des unnützen Wissens *Mit Freunden habe ich bei einem Internet-IQ-Test 130 Punkte erreicht. Teil das durch 5 und du hast meinen IQ (nicht schlauer als ein Stück Knäckebrot) *Sehr frech *Wenn ich sarkastisch bin (also so gut wie immer) krieg ich Anschiss von meinen Eltern. *I love 1D *Spinnenphobie *Ich habe immer Vorurteile. Manchmal stimmt's nicht. Manchmal schon *Wenn ich einen Eindruck von einer Person habe, muss sie viel ackern, um den zu ändern. *Meisterin im Fliegen-Killen *Ich kann schnell und sehr viel reden ohne Luft zu holen (und ohne dass mich einer versteht) *Lieblingssongs: Im Moment: Loved you first, I should have kissed you, Tell me a lie, I wanna dance with somebody *Ich habe, wie jeder Mensch, Fehler *Wenn ich wütend bin, suche ich mir ein Hassobjekt und lästere mit Freunden darüber (meistens Katzen) *Ich hasse Thomas Müller, weil der aussieht wie mein Ex in alt *Ich konnte mal: Flöte spielen, Gitarre, Klavier, Triangel. Jetzt kann ich nur noch Schlagzeug *Ich singe nicht gern, wenn einer zuhört *Ich hasse Menschen sehr schnell *Ich bin nachtragend und schnell eingeschnappt *Ich habe ein heftiges Temperament, und ich bin um einiges frecher zu meinen Eltern als meine Schwester es in meinem Alter war *Will Journalistin werden *Fange bei traurigen Filmen immer an zu weinen *Glaube an Liebe auf den ersten Blick *Glaube an Wiedergeburten *Egoistisch *Ich liebe ... ja, das wüsstest du gern? (Lucky Number: 148) *Shadows in my Heart *Ich habe fünf Narben: Eine auf der Stirn (meine Schwester hat mich gekratzt), eine hinter dem Ohr (meine Schwester hat mich gegen den Tisch geschubst), eine auf dem Knie (keine Ahnung), und eine auf der Wade (die Sprosse unseres Baumhauses war morsch, ist abgebrochen und ein Nagel hat sich direkt in mein Bein gebohrt). Und eine auf meinem Herzen. *Meine schlimmste Verletzung war ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und ein gebrochenes Herz *Ich habe Angst davor, mich wieder zu verlieben, weil ich nicht will, dass mein Herz noch einmal gebrochen wird (es schmerzt immer noch) *Ich habe erst jetzt, wo mich jemand danach gefragt hat, gemerkt, wie schlimm das damals war. Ich dachte, ich sei ihm wichtig. *Ich kann fünf Sachen auf Japanisch sagen: Hallo, Danke, Lebe wohl, Idiot und A****loch. *Ich spreche fließend Englisch *Wenn mir ein Wort auf Deutsch nicht mehr einfällt, spreche ich auf Englisch weiter *Ich wäre lieber Engländerin oder Amerikanerin als Deutsche *Würde ich Jungs vertrauen, würde mein Herz sofort wieder brechen *Wieso kann man nie sagen: "Es tut mir leid", oder "Hey, vergiss einfach) *Ich werde eine bestimmte Sache nie bekommen (Lucky Number: 148) *Wenn dein Herz bricht dauert es Jahre, bis es heilt *Du erkennst erst, dass du jemanden geliebt hast, wenn du ihn gehen lässt. Ich habe ihn gehen lassen und erkannt, dass ich ihn nie wirklich geliebt habe *Du erkennst erst, was Schmerzen bedeutet, wenn dir jemand das Herz bricht *Empathie ist die wertvollste Gabe des Menschen. Sei da für eine Person, und sie wird für dich da sein Gelesene Bücher (nur die "normalen" Deutschen) Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Feuer und Eis Geheimnis des Waldes Vor dem Sturm Gefährliche Spuren Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2 Mitternacht Mondschein Morgenröte Sternenglanz Dämmerung Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Fluss der Finsternis Verbannt Zeit der Dunkelheit Lange Schatten Mom und Ich als ich Mondschein lese Lieblingssatz (Achtung. Wer keine Spoiler mag, nicht ansehen.) Lieblings-Charaktere Aschenpelz - mein Aschenpelz! Ich hab dich sooooo lieb. Und ich verstehe dich so sehr. Hollyleaf ist eine blöde Kuh, dein Tod war sinnlos! Dein Tod war zusammen mit Silberfluss und Federschweif das schlimmste! Jayfeather - einfach zum knuddeln Ampferschweif - soooo süß Poppyfrost - dito Farnpelz - so ein toller Krieger Dornenkralle - mag ihn einfach Gelbzahn - zickig und liebenswürdig Mapleshade - Dank dir gibt es diese doofe Stalkerin nicht mehr! Und du bist so fies und böse ... hach, das liebe ich! Half Moon - Jayfeather! Blossomfall - warum ist Millie so gemein zu dir? Silberfluss - schrecklichster Tod! Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass die Erins eine meiner Lieblingskätzinnen umgebracht haben, und ihr dann noch den Gefährten wegnehmen! Graustreif - wehe, du nimmst im SternenClan Millie Rotschweif - hättest Anführer werden sollen! Dachspfote - Wohl net mehr alle Lattem am Zaun, wa, Braunstern? Scharfkralle - mag ihn halt Schwarzstern - mag ihn halt Russetfur - I love you! Ich hasse Lionblaze dafür, dass er dich getötet hat. Eichenfell - mag ihn halt Brambleberry - einfach lieb Crookedstar - alle geliebten sind Tod! Geißel - mein armer kleiner Geißel... Wieselpfote - warum bist du gestorben? :( Cinderheart - soooooooo süüüüüüüüüß Weißpelz - maaag dich! Rußpelz - du arme! Du hast Feuerstern geliebt, und der übersieht dich! Feathertail - ich mag diesen Satz I saved you once... don't let me save you again. Das ist soooooooo süß! Voll doof, dass die Erins die Tochter einer meiner Lieblingskätzinnen getötet haben. Ich hoffe, Krähenfeder wählt dich im SternenClan! Als du gestorben bist habe ich geheult. Beetlewhisker - du hast dich entschieden, für deinen Clan zu kämpfen und bist gestorben Tall Shadow - ich liebe dich! Ich hoffe soooooo sehr, dass du Schatten bist. Breezepelt - du bist eigentlich gar nict so dumm. Dein Vater ist ein Arsch zu dir, und du tust mir voll leid. Hawkfrost - irgendwie mag ich dich jetzt. Ich find's sch***e, dass dein blöder Halbbruder dich zweimal getötet hat! Ich wünschte, du hättest Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle getötet! Hawkfrost and evil forever! Ratscar - ich hab dich lieb. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich hab dich lieb. Clawface - ich liebe dich! Und nicht nur dafür, dass du diese doofe Stalkerin getötet hast. Du warst ein loyaler Krieger, meiner Meinung nach hast du den SternenClan verdient. Hasscharaktere Sch***stern - musst du dich immer überall einmischen? Ich haaassssssssssssseeeeee dich. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Und erst mal rumjammern "Oh nein, du brichst das Gesetz!" und es dann selbst brechen. Sonst noch alle stramm? Stalkerblatt - kannst du auch mal die anderen in Ruhe lassen? Du machst mir Angst. Und ehrlich, du bist eine oberflächlige, blöde, verf****te N***e! Die Katzen des Dark Forest haben eine Chance verdient, du bist doof! Tigerstern - warum hinterlässt du keine Blutspur, so viele Katzen wie du getötet hast? Deine Schuld, dass Swiftpaw tot ist. Bei deinem Tod dachte ich "Das hat er jetzt aber nicht verdient!" Nochmal gelesen, was du getan hast: "Oh, doch, genau das hast du verdient!" Dummstern - undankbares Vieh! Knochen - warum hast du Weißpelz getötet? Bruchstern - sonst noch was? Net mehr alle Latten am Zaun, wa? Aber der Name passt, sooft wie du das Gesetz brichst ... Rainflower - warum bist du so eine... Millie - warum bist du so gemein zu Blossomfall? Und mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen! Graustreif gehört zu Silberfluss! Ruby & Socks - wieso seit ihr so fieß zu Tiny (Geißel)? Ich mein er ist euer Bruder! Geschieht euch Recht, dass er euch nicht helfen will! Goosefeather - wieso hast du Crookedstar das angetan? Brombeerkralle - ich kann dich nicht leiden! Wolkenschweif - ich mag dich nicht! Lichtherz gehörte zu Wieselpfote! Du bist ein A***********! Liebeszerstörer - sagte ich schon, dass ich dich hasse? Krähenfeder gehört zu Federschweif! Blattstern - ich mag dich nicht. Hätte Feuerstern nur Scharfkralle zum Anführer auserkohren ...! Löwenglut - 1: hasse den Namen. 2: du hältst dich für die Nummer eins, oder? 3: Ich hasse dich. Mörderblatt - Aschenpelz! Tötest ihn, um das Geheimnis zu beschützen, und sagst es dann selbst! Genau! Und sonst immer "Das Gesetz der Krieger hier, das Gesetz der Krieger da!", aber dann ohne Grund töten. Und dann noch sagen "I did the right thing!" Vogel, oder was? Moonflower - ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung warum, aber ich kann dich nicht leiden. Squirrelflight - ich hab da so meine Gründe. Du blöde Schl**** hast Aschenpelz' Herz gebrochen! Namen, bei denen ich dachte: WTF? Wuschelpelz - ich habe einen riesen Lachflash bekommen, als da stand: Wuschelpelz. Heckenjunges - seitwann um alles in der Welt heißt Sweet Hecke? Soll man jetzt vielleicht Heckigkeiten sagen? Wurzeljunges - geeeeenauuuuu! Blumenjunges - *hust* Blossom heißt Blüte *hust* Distelblatt - Stechpalmenblatt wär okay gewesen ... Rotbrust - ihr wollt nicht wissen was ich denke Streifenstern - das seltsame ist, dass er plötzlich Schiefpfote heißt. Wollen die den jetzt umnennen oder was? Lilienhalm - ehem? Kein Kommentar Unkenjunges - suuuuper. Lauftatze - das ist ein so unendlich bescheuerter Name. Lieblings-Prophezeiung After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing Hass-Prophezeiung Nur Feuer kann unseren Clan retten. Bilder Meine Bilder Goldshade.png|Goldschatten Rabbitstar 2.png|Hasenstern Möwenfeder.png|Möwenfeder Amselschweif.png|Amselschweif Fuchsschweif (byHase).png|Fuchsschweif Eulenpfote.png|Eulengesang Silberstaub.png|Silberstaub Seesturm.png|Seesturm Sumpfkralle.png|Sumpfkralle Blattflügel.png|Blattflügel Blattgrün.png|Blattgrün Blattruß.png|Blattruß Blütenfrost.png|Blütenfrost Brombeerfeder.png|Brombeerfeder Verräter.png|Streuner-Katze Kit in the stars.png|Ich weiß, das sieht so seltsam aus Forever in the stars.png|Forever in the stars Don't ever forget me.png|Don't ever forget me Fading away.png|Fading Away (Ich bin grade in Stimmung für diese Art des Zeichnens) My brave warrior.png|My brave warrior ... farewell, my Heini Ashfrost kit.png|Aschenfrost Junges Ashfrost Apprentice.png|Aschenfrost Schülerin Ashfrost Warrior.png|Aschenfrost Kriegerin Bilder von und an Freunde Brownspots for Cinder.png|Für Cinder Für Cinder.png|Noch mal für Cinder Für Mordkralle 2.png|Für Mordkralle Für Mordkralle.png|Für Mordkralle FürCinder.png|Für Cinder :D Für Cinder ;).png|Für Cinder ;P Für Cinder ;) 2.png|Für Cinder ;-) Für Braunflug.png|Für Brauni :) Für Mais.png|Für Mais Für Mais 2.png|Nochmal für Mais (das sieht komisch aus, ich weiß!) Für Blaufluss.png|Für Blaufluss Hasenstreif.png|Von Corn. I love it! Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3